Iruma
"A man with very few moral boundaries left to cross." Iruma is a member of the Central 46. Appearance Iruma is a charming man standing at 6ft tall with unkempt black hair, lined with streaks of red. He wears the traditional socks and sandals found in Shinigami, as well as a black blazer with red linings, accompanied by black pants and a crimson cloak clasped at the chest by a gilded ruby brooch. His wine-red sheath, which houses his zanpakutō, is tied to his waist by a regal onyx black cloth. Personality As a child, Iruma was a very sweet and compassionate boy, if not a tad bit shy towards strangers. His warm personality allowed himself to make many friends during his days in the orphanage. He was also remarkably smart for his age, and his open and intellectual (and somewhat philosophical) mind, helped him bond with his instructors back in the Shin'ō Academy. Despite his youthful appearance, he has proven himself to be exceptionally keen in his studies, and was able to advance quickly through the curriculum. It was once he obtained his zanpakutō, Battou, did life change forever. As the demonic spirit began to plague his mind, Iruma steadily became more withdrawn, curtness and irritability replacing the innocent warmth and patience. He became more snappish towards his peers, and out of fear from his own zanpakutō, also upheld the laws of the Soul Society more strictly than before. With this gradual change, his peers were, unsurprisingly, pushed away. Only his new friend, Haruka, stayed by his side and consoled him during erratic bouts of depression and rage. After her death, Iruma's personality became set in stone. Once forcefully inaugurated into Central 46, he began a slew of murders, doing whatever he could to appease Battou and release Haruka's soul from its grasp. He became cunningly deceitful and brutal, using whatever means necessary to kill his prey and feast on their blood. His rationale slowly deteriorated. Wit this new irrationality, he began to justify his actions, ones that lead to spiraling bloodlust and hatred. Blinded by his desperation to save Haruka, Iruma grew accustomed to identifying himself as Battou, for according to him, he's no different than a monster. There are hardly any boundaries left for him to cross, hardly any limits remaining to justify calling himself a rationale being—and he has certainly crossed way too many moral boundaries to even be called a Shinigami. He is the epitome of the word, "insanity." Despite the manic flaws in his personality, Iruma is not one to be trifled with. He is a smooth liar, gifted with a silver tongue and mesmerizing voice to captivate unsuspecting prey. Sadistic, cold, and calculating, he is a careful and perceptive man, and as such, his true colors are hard to discern. He makes sure not to give out too many details; just enough to leave his adversaries guessing. He has a goal, but what it is, nobody knows. History Born in Inzuri, the 78th District of South Rukongai, Iruma spent the first century of his life wandering the streets, hiding from the denizens and the occasional Hollow alike. At a young age, he possessed remarkable power, and was able to flair his reaitsu to such a degree to cause nearby plants to wither up. At the orphanage he stayed at, Iruma preferred to be left alone. With his odd hair and unnerving tendrils of crimson reiatsu licking at his body, he was soon feared for merely being there. On the day he turned 103 years old, Iruma decided to take the entrance exam to the Shin'ō Academy, believing that whatever he might find in the Gotei 13 would be much better than the life he had in the Rukongai. He passed with relative ease, though was held back from attending the first class due to his poor ability to control his rampant reiatsu. On his first day, Iruma was happy. Surrounded by strangers, he felt as though he could start a new life. He sat next to Rukia in his first class, and after squishing his doubts and fear, introduced himself to the petite woman. To his relief, Rukia responded kindly in turn, and a friendship blossomed that day. The Shin'ō Academy felt like home to Iruma, moreso did the orphanage he had lived in. After his first meeting with Rukia, Iruma found himself hanging out with her more frequently. He was fascinated by the Shinigami arts, and excelled in every class. Despite his talent, Iruma spent much of his time aiding Rukia as well, along with Ryoma Kuchiki, who he accidentally met one day while filing out paperwork for the Kuchiki Clan. To his pleasant surprise, he soon found out that Rukia had also originated from Inuzuri. They were sitting on top of a thatched roof when he found out, enjoying the sun setting below the horizon. At that time, it had been precisely three days since Iruma had first contacted his Zanpakutō spirit, Battou, who he had described as "demonic-looking" and "scary." It was also around this time did he learn that Rukia had not contacted her Zanpakutō spirit, to which he responded enthusiastically that he believed that she was capable of doing so, and that he and Ryoma would be willing to help as much as they can. After all, that was what friends were for, right? In a spur of giddiness, Iruma stuck out his pinkie, stating that it was a promise. That as friends, they would always look out for each other. Rukia smiled in response, twining her finger around his to seal the deal. From that day on, the two friends completed against each other in their studies. It was a period of time that Iruma relished—Studying has always been his forte. And studying and learning with friends made it that more enjoyable. Two years later, Iruma graduated early from his class, and was immediately placed as a fifth seat within the Third Division. Although he was saddened from being separated with Rukia, who went on to complete the remaining three years of the curriculum, Iruma was soon acquainted with a fair maiden named Haruka. Around this time, Iruma began to get plagued by cryptic nightmares that mostly consisted of his Zanpakutō. The nightmares usually consisted horrible visions of massacre and an impending darkness, always ending with Iruma getting consumed by this inevitable tide wrought by the demonic being that was Battou. Even after being up and conscious, the visions would still plague him, accompanied with a mad cackle that resonated in the back of his conscious. Only Haruka was willing to help him cope with these nightmares. With her help, Iruma gradually learned how to suppress his Zanpakutō spirit. However, he soon became confused. Why would Battou act in such a way? Why would he purposefully inflict nightmares on his owner? With these thoughts in mind, Iruma began to notice a chance in his peers. The ones who he grew to called comrades were wary of him. The warmth and kindness he had originally perceived were slowly unraveling to be suspicions and fear. Daunted by this new outlook on his life, Iruma continued his business as a Shinigami, with Haruka's presence the only comfort in these dark times. Then came his first expedition. He was to lead a four-man team that consisted of himself, Haruka, and two upper senior officers that were forced to tag along as punishment. They were sent to Karakura Town, where they were promptly ambushed by three Adjuchas. Iruma could only helpless watch as the two senior officers were picked off first. Stricken with fear and exhaustion from sleep-deprivation, Iruma accidentally ended up piercing Haruka with his blade in the confusion. And as a result, Battou took her life, trapping her soul within his inner world, to experience never-ending nightmares until the end of time. Devastated by the turn out, Iruma merely gave up, knowing that his time was to come at an end, until... Members of the Central 46 appeared, along with a small elite squadron that purged the Adjuchas. From them, Iruma learned that the expedition and ambush had been planned from the very beginning. For what reason? To witness the true power of Battou, a Zanpakutō that had been forged with Hollow reishi. It was then was Iruma offered two options; to be accepted and watched over by the Central 46, or to die by their hands. It was with a heavy heart did Iruma agree to the former. His expedition was written off as a failure, with all members that had participated declared dead. From that moment on, Iruma was dead to the world. And the beauty behind the glorious Gotei 13 that he had admired as a kid was gone. With Haruka's soul trapped in Battou, Iruma's nightmares intensified, to the point of being driven to insanity. Not only was Battou plaguing his mind, but so was Haruka. There was no beauty in the world. Everything would just degrade to meaningless violence in the end, something that Iruma concluded as he lived a new life of secrecy. No longer did he feel any attachment to those he had called friends. Friends. Neither Rukia nor Ryoma were there to comfort him. They weren't friends. They were pawns. Sacrifices for Battou, because as Iruma soon learned, the only way to free Haruka was to kill. Kill. And kill. So as the years drifted by, turning into decades and then into a century, Iruma continued to refine his skills with Battou, determined to bring back Haruka at all cost. He still kept tabs on Ryoma and Rukia as a result of bitterness, feeling as though he had been betrayed by the two Shinigami he had called friends. And every now and then, Iruma would strike, beginning with one kill per week. Then three every week. And then one every day. Believing that the nobles would have "tastier" blood for Battou, Iruma aimed for them, his task tremendously easier as a member of the Central 46. Coincidentally, it was around this time that Rukia was sent to be stationed in Karakura Town for a month. Knowing this, Iruma decided to take his revenge. He mixed up the Hell Butterflies, falsely giving Rukia the information that she was to stay in the human world for two months instead of one. And in this time frame, Iruma began to massacre scores of unseated officers, using a sample of Rukia's blood to mimic her own Shikai's ability. And to top it off, he murdered Mitsuko Kuchiki, Ryoma's wife, and a good friend of Rukia's to seal the deal. Once Rukia was brought back, Iruma began to coax the other members of the Central 46, using his gift with words to convince them to give Rukia a severe sentence: death by Sōkyoku Spear. As the days ticked by, Iruma helped advance the day of the execution. When Ryoma Kuchiki came to appeal to the Central 46, it was Iruma that ultimately decided on the new sentence: a duel to the death between Ryoma and Rukia. Should the peasant prevail, then her sentence would be dropped—an outcome that was slim to none. On June 17th, Iruma was the one that initiated the duel, his identity masked, with the following words: "You may begin." And on that rainy day, he watched as Rukia emerged victorious. And much to his dismay, he learned that Ryoma's will permitted for Rukia to be admitted into the Kuchiki Clan. A bittersweet ending. For the next 93 years, Iruma continued to research various members of the Gotei 13, doing his best to discern the best blood for Battou through simple trial and error. Anything to free Haruka, the only friend that chose to stick by him. Five days before the start of the Seraphim invasion, Iruma decided to visit Captain Rukia Kuchiki within her office of the 13th Division barracks, on a rainy day much like the fateful day on Sōkyoku Hill. It had been two centuries since they properly spoke face-to-face. To his surprise, however, Rukia already knew of his involvement in her sentence, and was greatly angered and upset. The knowledge was no doubt due to her brother-in-law, Nikorasu Akimoto, who granted her access to the Underground Data Bank, where all important documents resided. At the conclusion of their conversation, Iruma had secretly obtained another sample of Rukia's blood, having decided that her's would be perfect with Battou. Before he left, he casually remarked that he would hold on to her promise, that one day they shall meet without their current burdens and to settle their differences. With Rukia's blood in his possession, Iruma found to his delight that it was the perfect match for Battou. Since his discovery, he continued to assassinate Shinigami, hoping for another successful match, while also hunting after more of Rukia's blood. During the Seraphim War, when all three realms merged into one, Iruma went after Asuka, who he had met several months prior to pass off information about a Hollow he had lost interest in. During the brief confrontation, Iruma merely stated that he wasn't actually looking for a fight, but rather that a mere presence was a form of intimidation, an echo of his own words to Rukia before the first invasion. He then left, seeking to use the opportunity of war to collect more blood. With Rukia's death and the subsequent end of the war, Iruma's patience snapped. No matter how many beings he killed, he just couldn't seem to satisfy Battou's thirst for blood. It was then he decided there was only one route to take: slaughter every single Shinigami within the Seireitei. Starting with Asuka Haruko, lieutenant of the First Division. His plan was cut short. With the corpse of the First Division's lieutenant at his feet and her dying words in his head, Iruma finally admitted to himself a broken man. Stowing away all evidence, he slunk back to the ranks of the Central 46 full time, deciding that the mind-numbing and convoluted business discussed among the members would be good as therapy as any. To compensate for Battou's bloodlust, Iruma went after Hollows, a disappointing substitute for the spirit's appetite of Shinigami blood. With a new mindset engraved, he soldiered on, even as the nightmares intensified with each passing day. No longer preoccupied in assassination, Iruma began to pay more attention to the Central 46 matters, finding himself feeling more ill at the corruption from both the government and the Gotei 13... Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Battou is an iridescent crimson katana in its sealed state, with a black hexagonal tsuba with a red outline. Its hilt wrapping is black, criss-crossed with silver wires that reflects light and can potentially, briefly blind an opponent. Once released, pink runes light up along the flat sides of the blade, and an ominous reiatsu is released, akin to that of a Hollow. Release command: Drink up Ketsueki Gisei (血液 犠牲, Blood Sacrifice) Kyūrei Kawaki (急冷渇き, Quenched Thirst) Bankai, Akuma no Ketsuryū (悪魔の血龍, Demonic Blood Dragon) Statistics Trivia * Iruma is a character from Rock Musical Bleach: Shinsei (2011) * OOC Rukia is uncreative when it comes to OCs. >.> * Due to OOC Rukia inability to understand the Japanese from Rock Musical Bleach: Shinsei, most of Iruma's history was made up on the spot, in the span of two hours. * Iruma has the same birthday as OOC Rukia. Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki on the first day of the Shin'ō Academy): “Are you... Rukia-san? I’m Iruma. It looks like we’ll be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” * (To Rukia Kuchiki in Inuzuri): “Don’t be so hard on yourself! I’m sure you will one day; everyone does! I’ll even help you, and I bet Kuchiki-dono will, too. Friends are always there to help each other, right? It’s a promise!” * (To Rukia Kuchiki): ”Rukia-san! Rukia-san! I’ve been promised a seated position in the Third Division! I’m graduating next year!” * (To Rukia Kuchiki and Ryoma Kuchiki on top of the Sōkyoku Hill): “You may begin.” * (To Rukia Kuchiki, a century later after his supposed death): “What’s wrong, Rukia-san? Aren’t you glad to see me? Your old friend, Iruma-kun, alive and well?” * (To Rukia Kuchiki, five days before the Seraphim Invasion): “My, my… That is… Quite symbolic… Yes, it’s almost time. I’ll be taking my leave now, Rukia-san. I advise you get yourself cleaned up, as well as comforting that maid of yours. Just some friendly advice… Since the poor woman has been through enough for one day. After all… That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?” Gallery Iruma2.jpg Iruma3.jpg Iruma4.jpg Iruma5.jpg Category:Seireitei Category:NPC